1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to an assembly with a bin for receiving materials, such as a shredder. In particular, the apparatus comprises a bin level detection system for determining an amount of material deposited in the bin using reflected radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
Shredders are well known devices for shredding or destroying articles such as paper, CDs, DVDs, credit cards, and the like. An example of such a shredder may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,559, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A common type of shredder has a shredder mechanism including a series of cutter elements contained within a shredder housing that is removably mounted atop a container. The shredded articles are fed into an input opening and discharged downwardly through a discharge opening into the container.
Conventional full bin indicators for shredder apparatuses typically include an electronic component in order to detect and/or alert a user that the bin is full. One such device utilizes an infrared signal that recognizes the accumulation of bin contents when a beam is interrupted. Another device involves a mechanical flap that actuates an electronic switch when the bin has reached capacity.
Because of the generally smaller detector and emitter/transmitter area, full bin indicators having electronic components including beams may have problems. For example, systems using beams are prone to dust and static malfunctions. Dust may collect on the emitter or transmitter head and may eventually cause the machine to malfunction and falsely trigger a signal for a bin full of shredded articles. Stray shredded articles could also attach themselves to the transmitter or detector due to static charges that may build up inside the shredder and trigger a similar condition. Alternately, mechanical bin full systems may have issues with shredded articles building up on or around the switch thereby causing “bird-nesting” of shredded materials below the cutters.